Forbidden Frosty Yearning!
by StrangeAnimeFreak
Summary: Jack Frost and the rest of the guardians must protect Jamie from the sinister and wicked things Pitch Black plans to do to him. The guardians will stop at nothing to protect Jamie...even if it means Jack Frost giving himself up to the disturbing Pitch and his deep desires... WARNING: YAOI
1. Dreams of Flames and Loneliness

**This shall contain boy/boy action...**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians...**

**Enjoy!**

Jamie's breathing was growing more and more heavy with each step he took. His ribs were aching, snow was blinding his sight, and the cold was making it impossible for him to feel his feet. It felt like he was running on two numb sticks. He blew into his icy cold hands and rubbed them together.  
"Jack!" He called out to his hero, the white haired guardian who helped him believe in something he was slowly starting to question...  
Jamie tripped on something hard and flew forward. His face smashed onto the frozen ground, he was sure he could hear his jaw break yet felt no pain.  
The snow had stopped pouring and instead a new presence replaced it.  
The feeling was hallow.  
A sad, lonesome feeling roamed the air. Black clouds and silent screams circled around Jamie.  
"No!" Jamie screamed. He covered his eyes from the despair that consumed his happiness, "Jack...Jack...Jack...please! I need you!" He begged.  
A dark, malicious chuckle was filling the silence that roamed the air.  
"Silly child." It whispered. "Hoping your dear friend Jack Frost will come save you? How noble of him to not show up? Hmm, what a coward!"  
"Stop it!" Jamie said. He stood up, meeting the dark eyes of his nightmare.  
Pitch Black.  
"I'm not scared of you! I'm not scared..." The more Jamie kept saying it, the more it was beginning to feel like a lie.  
The last time he had faced Pitch he was surrounded by his friends...and Jack Frost, now he was alone...all alone with the deranged guardian from hell.  
"Not scared, huh? Not even if I did this!"  
Jamie saw Pitch's hand raise but saw nothing else for his eyes were blinded by something that appeared like a black cloud, wrapping around his head. His hands reached up to touch it and instantly regretted it, his fingertips burst into flames, Jamie screamed and tried shaking the flames off. He felt heat burst onto his forehead and realized the black cloud was burning his eyes.  
His whole head was soon consumed by black flames.  
Jamie ran back and forth, he was screaming and crawling around on the ground looking for snow to dig his head into, all the while he could hear Pitch laughing wickedly.  
There was no snow.  
"Jack!" Jamie screamed.  
The guardian was not listening!  
The young brunette felt a stronger pain than the flames that were now engulfing all of his body.  
He felt betrayed and sad.  
Jamie's eye sight was back, the flames were gone and Pitch was standing in front of him, gazing down at the frightened boy sitting down.  
A cold hand wrapped around the young boy's throat, raising him to eye level with his predator.  
"Tell me now...did you really think Jack Frost would come save you?"  
Pitch's breath was cold and close to Jamie's face.  
Jamie coughed and tried to breathe. "I'm not scared of you..." He said once again.  
"Oh really? Then, why am I still here?" Pitch asked, he tightened his hold on the tyke.  
"Call out to your guardian!" Pitch hissed. "CALL OUT TO JACK FROST!"  
"Jack! Please! I need you!" Jamie felt humiliated and defeated, tears ran down his red face.  
"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Pitch mocked. Laughter shook his body, "it's too bad he decided not to come. Such a shame. He'll just have to find his favorite boy dead on the ground."  
Jamie gasped but had no time to react for Pitch slammed him onto the ground and stomped hard onto his stomach.  
Jamie screamed and gasped for air.  
He clenched his eyes closed and opened them to find Jack's face in front of his.  
"Jamie!" Jack shouted, he grabbed the boy up and pulled him into a hug.  
"JACK!" Jamie yelled, he pushed the guardian away and almost yelled at him for not being there for him until he realized he was in his bedroom.  
"You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. I blasted ice at your face and even had to throw you off the bed. I was about ready to call Sandy."  
Jamie rubbed his eyes.  
"So, you're really here? I'm not dreaming this, am I?"  
Jack laughed. "Of course not! What was your dream about anyways?"  
Jamie swallowed and ran towards Jack again, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I don't feel like talking about it now. Can we go play outside?" He looked up at Jack who was gazing down at him.  
"Jamie...it's the middle of the night."

"Ah, what the heck!"  
Jamie smiled as he watched Jack fly out his window and plummet into the snow hill in his backyard.  
Jamie stood by his window.  
"What are you waiting for!" Jack yelled. "Jump!"  
Jamie shook his head. "No way! I'll break my head!" Or jaw...Jamie thought about his dream and shivered.  
"Come on! Jump! I'll catch you!" Jack stood with his arms held wide open.  
Jamie felt something strange, as he prepared to jump, the thought of fear was replaced with a new strange feeling. One that craved to be in Jack Frost's arms.  
He closed his eyes and leaped forward.  
The fall was faster than he expected and soon enough he was in his guardian's arms.  
Jack held him there and gazed into his face.  
Jamie never really took the time to realize how breathtaking Jack's face was. Especially now when the moonlight made his face glow whiter and his blue eyes shine brighter.  
Jack finally put Jamie down and ran his fingers through his soft hair.  
"You forgot your hat."  
"Oh yeah..."  
Jack however, didn't let his fingers leave Jamie's hair.  
The feeling of Jack's fingers running his hand through Jamie's hair, made the boy blush and step back.  
Quickly, to avoid Jack seeing him blush, Jamie reached down and grabbed a handful of snow.  
His pathetic chuck at Jack was no match for the snow spirit.

The two continued the battle till sunrise, they finally stopped when a sudden whole emerged from the ground and out popped BunnyMund.

"Hey mate, we have a bit of trouble..."

**I shall update as soon as possible! :D**

**...Stay tuned!**


	2. Dark memories

"What do you mean he's back?" Jack shouted at Bunnymund, who had delivered very unsettling news to both him and a now frightened Jamie who was holding onto Jack's hand.  
Jack gave Jamie a reassuring smile, "come on buddy. You're not scared of him anymore, remember?"  
Jamie gulped and smiled up at Jack, "yeah, you're right!" He lied, but still kept hold of Jack's hand.  
"It came out of no where mate, one second I'm arranging the eggs and the next...black clouds are appearing all around me and it was a sure mess alright!" Bunnymund said.  
"Well, how do you know it was Pitch?" Jack asked.  
Bunnymund sighed, "Mate, you don't just feel a presence of darkness unless it's from the dark man himself. It could only be him."  
Jack was still in denial. "It can't be! He should have been done for!"  
"Well he's back now! And we need to find him before he finds..." Bunnymund stopped talking suddenly and glanced down at the tyke next to Jack.  
"Uh..mate, you mind if we talk in private?"  
Jamie looked startled. "Before he finds what?" His voice shook a little.  
Bunnymund looked at Jack, "I think it's best the kid went inside..." He mumbled, hoping Jack would catch on soon.  
"I don't want to go inside. I want to know." Jamie said.  
Bunnymund sighed. "Alright fine! But mind you, you wont like it!"  
"Well alright, here's what I saw after the black clouds had vanished. The eggs had all turned black, it was an awful sight mate..real awful...half my eggs black! I mean what child wants a black egg? Cranky, if I don't find that son of a-"  
"Bunny!" Jack interrupted. "Back to the point..."  
Bunnymund cleared his throat, "Right, well you see...the dark eggs soon began to move in an odd direction...they began to spell something out..."  
"What did they spell?" Jack asked.  
Bunnymund hesitated for a moment, "they spelled...Jamie."  
Jack didn't have time to listen to Jamie react, he flew up to Jamie's room and picked up his staff he left on the floor.  
When he flew back, Bunnymund was trying to comfort Jamie...but the look on Jamie's face told Jack he was going to need more reassuring than an easter bunny telling him not to worry.  
"We need to meet with the others. We're going to find Pitch, I wont let him hurt Jamie." Jack's voice was clear and demanding, it left no room for arguing.  
Jamie tugged on Jack's sleeve. "But you can't leave me!"  
"We should have one of us watch over the kid while the rest of us look for Pitch." Bunnymund suggested.  
"Or...I could come with you!" Jamie eagerly said.  
"No way mate!" Bunnymund protested. "A human in our world...it's not happening."  
"But my sister was there!" Jamie protested.  
"Ah, that ankle biter got herself there on accident mate. You're not going."  
Jamie looked to Jack for help, "come on Jack, please let me go with you! Please?"  
Jack found it really hard to say no to the kid, and who knows, maybe Jamie would be safer surrounded by all the guardians instead of one.  
"Fine, but you stay close to me, and no wondering off!"  
Jamie smiled, "no problem!"  
Bunnymund sighed heavily, "it's like every time I say something in goes in one ear and out the other!"  
"Alright, take us there Bunny!"  
Jamie smiled eagerly with excitement as he watched the bunny produce a hole in the ground.  
Clenching Jack's hand, together they leaped into the ground...

Pitch walked in the dark forest, a black shadowy stallion walked calmly next to him. The sun was rising and Pitch hissed up at the sky.  
"I was rather quite fond of sunlight as a little boy."  
Pitch continued to talk the creature gliding next to him, though he knew it could not understand him, he did not care.  
"I use to run across this forest as a young boy, it was quite fun actually...of course every sunny day ended with black clouds for me..."  
Pitch stopped at a familiar tree and placed his gray hand on it. His yellow eyes grew wide for a second.  
"This tree..." He quietly said.  
His mind pondered through a painful memory...

_"Julius! Julius! Come back! You know how father feels about us leaving home!"_  
_The blonde haired boy ignored his old brother and continued running._  
_"I want to see the sunset Roy!" The boy eagerly shouted back at his brother as he continued running._  
_Roy sighed and followed his brother._  
_"There!" Julius gasped, stopping suddenly and having Roy run into him._  
_Julius stood next to the biggest tree in the forest and placed his hand on it._  
_He gazed into the sunlight, his blue eyes glowed brighter as he took in the beauty._  
_"I have not got a clue as to why you feel the need to do this every morning. Honestly, if father found out...you'd be in a bloody mess of things." _  
_Julius ignored his older brother and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sucked in the air, it was almost as if he was consuming the suns energy._  
_"I'm hoping it will help my nightmares." Julius finally said. _  
_Roy laughed, "nothing can help your nightmares little brother, you've had them ever since..."_  
_"Mother died." Julius finished._  
_The brothers stayed silent for a moment, both remembering the night their mother and father had been fighting when the boys had slept._  
_Their father was drunk and their mother was shouting and sobbing at the same time._  
_"You're always drinking! You don't spend enough time with the boys!" She had screamed._  
_Their father always liked to be in charge, he didn't like anyone standing up to him. _  
_They heard the punches before the screams. _  
_Julius covered his ears and looked over at his older brother._  
_"We need to help her!" Julius complained._  
_"No." Roy said. "She deserves it. It's not in a womens place to speak up to a man." He didn't look at his brother as he said those words._  
_Julius looked at his brother in disbelief and ran downstairs ignoring his brothers shouts of protest._  
_When he got to the living room he found his mother on the floor, her blond curly hair was red with blood from the gash on her forehead._  
_"Julius, my love.." She weakly got up and ran to her son._  
_She had barely enough time to hug him before the man was back and pulling her by her hair._  
_Julius screamed and charged forth, his little body barely made it to his mother and father before a hand grabbed onto his and yanked him back._  
_Roy gripped on his brother, ignoring his screams and fighting protest._  
_"Let me show you boys what happens when you do not obey me!" Their father shouted. He lifted their mother by her hair and smashed a wine bottle at her face. _  
_Julius gasped and closed his eyes, he had stopped fighting in his brothers arms. Instead he was slightly sobbing and whimpering._  
_"Please stop...stop hurting her!" He begged._  
_"Hush." Roy whispered in his ear. "Hush or you shall be next."_  
_Julius obeyed and kept quiet. His eyes were glaring at the mad man with no heart._  
_Finally, their mothers cries had turned to small whimpers...then to silence._  
_She lay on the ground, her face unrecognizable._  
_"Roy, take her to the forest and bury her. Have your brother help you." Their fathers voice was cold and bitter. He stood with his back turned to them._  
_"NOW!" _  
_Roy carried theirs mothers legs, while Julius carried her head. It was hard but they managed to get her far away from their father and next to the biggest tree in the forest._  
_The boys dug in silence until sunset. _  
_Roy rolled her body into the ground as if she were nothing._  
_"We should write something on the tree." Roy said. He took out his pocket knife and began carving._  
_Julius was silent, he was at a lost for words. Speaking seemed impossible for him now. He was only 6, he did not know how to react to such a brutal death._  
_A brutal death on the only one who loved him...his own mother._  
_Julius cleared his blurry eyes to see what had been carved on the tree._

_"Here lies mother, our guardian angel."_

_"That was four years ago Julius. You are doomed to have nightmares forever now. They should have stopped a long time ago. Mine did." Roy said, placing his hand on their mothers tree._  
_"I have nightmares when I sleep..and when I woke up." Julius said, his hand clenched into a fist._  
_"When I'm a man, I shall have my way Roy! With you and father!" _  
_Roy began to laugh._  
_Julius pushed his older brother hard._  
_"How could you Roy? How could you let father beat her to death!" His tiny fist began to beat his older brother._  
_Roy stepped back but didn't fight back._  
_"You were young and stupid, you did not know anything! You still don't!" He ran off, leaving Julius heaving and panting in fury._  
_Julius turned back to his mother's tree and placed his hand on the carving..._

_"JULIUS! You bloody fool! How dare you come here! I told you never to come here again!" Julius's father grabbed his son by his hair and dragged him back._  
_"But Roy was here too!" _  
_He received a hard slap to his face._  
_"You're brother is not you! He listens and does what he is told! He is much better than you and would never disobey me! If you ever tell another lie about him again I shall do what I did to your mother only this time you wont be buried like her..instead I'll leave your body for the wolves and birds to pick on!" _  
_Julius held back his anger as his father dragged him back to hell._  
_"I'm protected." Julius said._  
_"By who?" His father laughed and stopped dragging him by his hair._  
_"A guardian. Mother watches over me. Her spirit is in the sun."_  
_He received a punch this time._

Pitch's nails dug into the tree.  
Anger rushed through his body.  
"Here lies mother, our guardian angel." He read out loud, his voice was sinister.  
He spat at the tree and glared at the sun.  
"You never really were a spirit in the sun. No, you never protected me from the things father did to me after you died...I was a fool to say that!"  
Pitch walked away from the tree, black clouds surrounded him, his eyes burned with rage as he gave his creatures that now appeared around him orders, "Kill off every single tree here."  
Pitch vanished, he did not care to see his mothers graveyard destroyed by darkness.


	3. Teeth extracted

North stood firm and massive, he cracked his large white knuckles and faced his target. Reaching into his furry heavy coat, he pulled out two sharpened swords and pointed them both at his prey.  
"You shall be no more once I strike you in two!" The jolly man exclaimed.

"Hmm, no response I see. Well well looks like I'll be making big mess with your blood!" North flung his swords at his target, both missing and hitting and sticking to the wall behind his victim.

"Oh! You are worse training partner ever! Even elves are better than you!" North whined.

The stunned Yeti stood there and shook in his boots. He reached for North's swords but failed to pull them out of the wall.

"Oh for the love of St. Nick! Just get back to making presents! Oh, some changes! Make all the fire trucks red! I haven't a clue what I was thinking when I said blue! You should have told me it was bad mistake!" North said.

The Yeti heaved and pulled out one of North's swords and chucked it at him. It plopped on North's belly and hit the floor.

"Oh! Thank you very much! Now can you throw me the other one?" North cheered.

The Yeti began to grumble and stormed off, ignoring the other sword.

North walked over to his sword and easily pulled it out. He examined it firmly and was glad to see it still looked just as good as it always had. He had used his swords to defend himself against many things, although most people took him for a jolly man, North could be a massive weapon when needed.

Suddenly North felt someone approaching his territory. He braced himself for anything sinister then remembered they had defeated Pitch and relaxed.

North grinned when he saw Tooth standing in the middle of the room.  
She was standing with her back faced to him. North noticed she wasn't flying.  
"Tooth! Nice to be seeing you!" North exclaimed. His large hand went to greet her but he stopped when he realized she seemed fragile and frightened.  
"Tooth...?"  
She turned around shocking North out off his black boots.

Her once happy glow was now replaced with fear, she appeared dismayed and neurotic.  
She would not answer North, instead her tears did the talking.  
North was about to call the guardians when suddenly, Jack and Bunnymund appeared in the room, jumping up from Bunnymund's hole. A child was with them.

"Tooth! It's been a-" Jack's voice dropped as soon as he saw Tooth's face. BunnyMund looked worried and Jamie looked confused as to why one of his guardians looked upset.

"Jack, Bunny...what is the meaning of you bringing child here?" North asked.  
Bunnymund answered, "it was all him mate, I tried to tell him not to!"  
Jamie nervously walked over to North, "I didn't want Jack to leave my side. That's why I asked to tag along. I was scared he'd find me if I wasn't protected."  
North chuckled a bit. "That is sweet. ...Ah, wait..you scared of who finding you?"  
Jamie swallowed. "Pitch Black. He's back."  
"It's true." Jack said. "Bunnymund saw him with his own two eyes."  
"Now hold on mate, I wasn't exactly sure..." Bunnymund began to mutter to Jack.  
"Oh really? what happened to '"Mate, you don't just feel a presence of darkness unless it's from the dark man himself. It could only be him.'" Jack said, imitating Bunnymund's voice.  
Bunnymund glared at Jack's impersonation but ignored him nonetheless and turned to Tooth.  
"What the bloody heck happened to you?"  
Tooth said nothing, only looked at all of them with sad, wet eyes.  
"I shall go call Sandy!" North said, leaving the 4 alone.

Jamie calmly walked up to Tooth and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I lost my first back tooth!" He exclaimed. He opened his mouth and pointed to his bottom back row of teeth and touched his finger to where his tooth once was.  
"I would tell you how I lost it but I think you already know that!"  
Tooth couldn't help herself, she let out a smile and instantly regretted it from the look on Jamie's face.  
"W-what happened?"  
Tooth looked embarrassed and covered her mouth with her hand.  
Soon, Jack and Bunnymund were standing in front of Tooth, both curious as to why Jamie had stopped smiling.  
"What's wrong Tooth, come on we're your friends! You can tell us!" Jack said. Bunnymund nodded in agreement.  
Tooth shook her head back and forth, "It's awful!" She said while still covering her mouth with her hand.  
"What?" Bunnymund joked, "did you lose a couple of teeth?"  
Jack almost laughed but didn't when he realized Tooth did not laugh.  
Instead she lowered her hand and answered.  
"Yes."

"How does the tooth fairy lose their own teeth?" Jamie asked.  
Tooth was now showing them all the 5 teeth she had lost. Luckily, only one of them had belonged in the front.  
"They were yanked out!" Tooth said, her face fell into her hands.  
"By who?" Both Bunnymund and Jack exclaimed together.  
Tooth hesitated, not sure how to answer.  
"By me!" She finally said. "I violently yanked my own teeth out!" She could not hold back her sobs any longer.  
Bunnymund and Jack looked at each other.  
"uhh, mate...I think being surrounded by teeth all her life..has made her a bit..."  
"Insane." Jack said, finishing his sentence.  
Tooth shot them a glare.  
"It's hard to explain. I mean one second I'm going to bed, and the next I'm having this awful nightmare with Pitch Black, and the next I'm waking up to myself with pliers in my mouth about ready to rip off my 6th tooth!"

"Wait! You dreamt of Pitch Black? So did I!" Jamie exclaimed.  
Jack turned to Jamie, "so that was who your nightmare was about? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jamie shrugged, "I only took it as a dream. I thought it'd be pointless."

Tooth rubbed her temples and concentrated. "I can't remember much. In fact the only thing I know is that Pitch was in fact in them."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

" I remember feeling a presence of darkness. You don't just feel a presence of darkness unless it's from the dark man himself. It could only be him." Tooth answered.

Bunnymund smirked at Jack, who was trying hard to ignore him.

North came back to the room, walking next to the sandman himself, Sandy.

Sandy waved at everyone there and stopped at Tooth.

A sand question mark rose on top of his head.

After Jack explained everything to Sandy, he began to frantically shape things out with his sand on top of his head.  
"What's he saying?" Jamie asked.  
"Not a clue, mate." Bunnymund answered.  
Sandy became frustrated and tried again, only this time slower and with less pictures.  
"I think..he wants Tooth to take one of her fallen teeth and look at its memory?" Jack presumed.  
"Of course!" Tooth chimed in. "How could I not think of that! I can just take one of the 5 teeth and see what happened in my dream!"  
"You can see people's dreams?" Jamie asked, amazed.  
"Only if they lost their tooth when they were sleeping and in the middle of a dream." Tooth answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" North boomed. "Away to her teeth we go! And we can take the slay!"  
Bunnymund groaned but complied anyways.

**I'm thinking about having the next update focus mainly on Pitch's past? If not next update, then the one after that for sure. Anyways, thanks for all the comments and stuff...you guys are great! 3 Seriously, you guys are splendid 33**


	4. Defeated!

**This chapter was originally only supposed to be just a chapter of Pitch's past, but since I took WAY long in updating I decided to combine this chapter with what was supposed to be chapter 5. I'm sorry readers, I promise not to be so long in my updates again .**

_"It's been 8 years since mother passed away..." _  
_Julius shook his head and scribbled on the last 2 words and replaced them with "brutally died."_  
_He really should not be keeping a diary, he knew he'd get made fun at school if all the other boys found out about him writing his feelings in some book. _  
_Yet he couldn't help himself, the feeling of misery was too much he needed to tell someone that his emotions were making him feel detached from the world and dark. He could not go to his deranged father nor his brother Roy._  
_They were venom to him, people he despised more than anything. _  
_Julius threw the old diary across his bedroom._  
_His bedroom._  
_A cold, petty, and obscene looking territory. _  
_A year after his mother died, Roy had been fed up with all of Julius's constant late night crying and demanded he be removed from their room._  
_When Julius put up a fit, his father beat him and had him crawl up the stairs with his stuff to the attic where he would be living from now on._  
_At first he had minded, the room gave him shivers all over, and he began to feel even more lonely and detached from the world. Slowly however, he realized it was not that bad. He did not have to share a room with his loathsome brother nor sleep in a room so near his Father. It was quiet up here. Almost peaceful, if not for the constant shouts and nagging his father did in the mornings before work. _  
_Julius never really knew who his father was yelling at half the times._  
_Him?_  
_Roy?_  
_Himself?_  
_Or maybe he was even cursing Julius's mother. _  
_Some nights Julius would remember what his mother once said about his father, "He was a different person back then. The man I married was sweet, sympathetic, and loving. Julius, Roy, I wish you boys saw him...oh how I wish you would have seen the light in his eyes! He had your eyes when he laughed Julius! And Roy! Oh Roy! His smile is upon face!"_  
_When Julius asked what changed him, she would respond, "people change my love, sometimes we get to know someone before they reveal their true side. I pray to god every night to bring back my husband."_  
_Julius was not satisfied with that answer, he was angry with his mother for being a fool and not seeing his father's true side before she had agreed to marry him, and also angry at himself. He knew the only reason she was still with Julius's father was because she could not afford to take care of Julius and Roy on her own._  
_Yet some nights had been good, and Julius's mother and father would laugh together and try to make conversation without shouting, and Julius thought maybe...just maybe it would remain that way forever._  
_Julius was amazed with how their moods could change so quickly, one second they were smiling, and the next they were screaming._

_The front door downstairs bursted open, followed by a happy sounding Roy._  
_"Father, you would not believe it!"_  
_Julius moved his aching legs down the stairs to his brother in the kitchen. _  
_His brother ignored his younger brother, only paying attention to the man walking in the kitchen with a cigar._  
_"Right! A smoke in the morning! A sunny day! Great news! Father, I have been accepted to a great university!" Roy, recently turning 18 exclaimed with glee._  
_Julius, only 14 had not even thought about attending university, would his father even pay? Would he even pay for Roy?_  
_"Good, take the boy with you!" Julius's father muttered, shoving Julius into Roy._  
_Roy looked surprised and threw Julius off him._  
_"I shall not believe my eyes! Father, this is quite an accomplishment for me!"_  
_"Accomplishment? Pssh, do not fool yourself boy. An accomplishment is when you kill a man, when you fight for your country, when you do something else besides reading all those bloody damn books!"_  
_Julius knew Roy had always been smart, he himself was quite intelligent as well. Their father however, did not own a single book nor did he take the time to attend university._  
_Julius supposed Roy's brain must have came from their mother._  
_"If you want to do an accomplishment, you can clear out the damn snow! It's been hell trying to get the carriage through!" _  
_Roy left without saying another word._  
_Before Julius could make a run for it his father was already grabbing him by the arm._  
_"What have I told you about coming downstairs when told not to?"_  
_"Sorry Sir." Julius gasped. He knew he was 14, yet at that very moment he felt so much younger._  
_Julius knew what was coming, his father's hand hit his neck hard, Julius knew not to make a sound or touch his neck, for he would have to endure more pain._  
_His father's smoke blew into Julius's face and he coughed and silently asked, "may I please go back to my room...sir."_

_But Julius was not permitted back to his room. Instead, he was forced to endure a harsh whipping from one of the many belts his father owned. Julius knew with each strong force of the belt hitting his back that the reasoning behind each assault was manly his father's disappointment in Roy and perhaps Julius's father just could not hit Roy, after all Roy had become a man and Julius was a forever a small and terrified child._

_After the whipping, Julius walked a very agonizing walk up the noisy steps to his room._  
_His room had no light and his father kept the windows shielded and locked so no sunlight could come in. _  
_He grew used to the darkness._  
_He cherished it._  
_Being in the darkness meant being away from his father._  
_In fact whenever he left for school he dreaded having to walk in the light and see the smiling faces of all his classmates._  
_They did not see the darkness._  
_They did not live in it._  
_They did not feel it._  
_Julius almost envied his mother._  
_Oh how he wished he was in her place, buried under a beautiful tree in darkness._

_It was the next morning and Julius was walking to school when a couple of boys from his class caught up with him and pushed him onto the ground._  
_They laughed and called him names and told him to get up and fight._  
_He didn't._  
_He just laid on the ground hoping they would kill him._  
_"Get away from him!"_  
_The voice sounded faint, and Julius did not care to look up or even get up._  
_Pretty soon all the boys around him were gone and he could feel one body there._  
_"You alright?"_  
_A girls voice._  
_Julius turned his head and saw her._  
_"The floor's wet. It won't do you any good to stay there." She extended her arm to his._  
_He didn't grab it, instead he stood up on his own and presided to walk away. _  
_She chased after him and stood in his way._  
_He now had a good look at her._

_She looked a little younger than Julius-maybe 2 or 3 years younger, short blond hair that went a little over her ears. Her hair was in perfect curls. She had bright green eyes and a bow was wrapped around in her hair. _  
_"It's very rude not to thank someone who just saved your life!"_  
_"Yeah thanks." Julius muttered, pushing past her and continuing to walk._  
_"Hey!" She called after, picking up her dress and charging towards him._  
_"What's your name?" She asked._  
_Julius sighed, he did not know why she kept at it...why did she want to talk to him so bad?_  
_"Julius."_  
_"Nice to meet you Julius. Now I presume you are headed off to school?"_  
_"Yes and if you don't mind I'd like to journey there alone."_  
_To his surprise she didn't seem hurt by that statement, in fact her friendly mood stayed the same._  
_She smiled at him._  
_"Well see you around then."_  
_She turned and went._  
_"Wait!" Julius yelled out before he could stop himself._  
_She stopped walking but did not turn around._  
_"Yes?"_  
_"You didn't tell me your name."_  
_"It's Lucetta. It's Italian. It means 'light'."_  
_And with that, she was gone._

Tooth held one of the teeth she had pulled out in her dreams in her hands.  
"My dream is in here." She said.  
The others were all around her. The trip had been fast and easy-well except for Bunny who nearly had a heart attack on the sleigh.  
"Well, what are you waiting for! Look at it!" Bunnymund exclaimed.  
Sandy nodded his head eagerly.  
Jamie stood behind Jack not sure what was going to happen and North kept getting closer and closer to the tooth.  
"Well, here goes nothing." Tooth exhaled and peered into the tooth. Gold light glowed around her and soon she was being transported into another world.

Tooth never dreamt of her past. She did not like to relive her memories so she was shocked when her tooth's dream took her in a moment of her past.  
She watched her younger self running around with her brothers and sisters.  
Her strawberry colored hair flew in the wind and she giggled and laughed with delight.  
"Look!" She squeaked to one of her sisters. "My tooth fell out last night!" She pointed to her front tooth.  
"That's nice." Her sister said, not really caring.  
"Teal! Go show mother!" One of her brothers said.  
Teal's smile fell down. "No." She said. "She does not want to see!" Teal left her siblings and went to go climb a tree.  
Tooth quickly followed her younger self, she almost stopped when she realized what was to come.  
Her mother was not fond of her youngest child climbing up trees and Tooth knew in that instant her mother would come running out.  
Sure enough she did.  
Her mother came sprinting out their house and past her children toTeal. Her mouth was covered with a handkerchief and blood was spilling out.  
"Teal! You come down from that tree now!" Her mother screamed. She began to cough and spat some blood on the floor.  
Tooth could see her mother's face now.  
Pale with dark circles, half her teeth were gone and her mother was only in her 30's.  
Her light brown hair was up and her mother's bald spots were visible now.  
Usually when Teal's siblings and father could convince her mother to go out in public she would conceal her bald spots and never smile or talk in public.  
However, when she was home she would show her true side and lash out at all her kids and scream in their face as if she didn't know the sight of her scared them all.  
Teal shuddered and slowly got down from the tree.  
"Sorry." She whimpered. "I just wanted to be like a bird!"  
Her mother's eyes got wide and she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, "no my sweet! Don't be like a bird! No no no! Birds are dangerous! Don't you know! They will peck out your eyes if you even glance at them!" Now her mother was avoiding looking up. Her eyes remained on the ground.  
"Go inside." She whispered.  
When Teal wouldn't move her mother shouted, "Go inside! All of you!"  
Teal's siblings came running to their mother.  
"Mother, please!" Teal's oldest sister said, reaching her hand towards her mother. "We just came out here. You're ill. Please go back to bed."  
Her mother slapped her daughter's hand away. "I am not ill! If you were smart you would all go inside! Please go inside! I can hear them! The birds chirping!"  
"Go call father! Tell him mother's acting up again." Teal's older sister whispered to her.  
Teal obeyed and ran inside the house, Tooth running behind her.  
When Tooth got inside her familiar home she gasped at who was sitting in her father's chair.  
Teal looked surprised. She backed a little away from the man sitting in her father's place.  
"Pitch." Tooth hissed.  
She knew neither of them could hear or see her but she still stood in front of Pitch like he could.  
"How dare you! How dare you show up in my dream like this!" She yelled but Pitch was looking at Teal, his face seemed some what bored.  
"Who are you?" Teal asked.  
Pitch smirked, "So..this is what you dream about. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that your mother was a complete lunatic."  
"Stop it! You don't know anything!" Tooth yelled.  
Teal stood still. Her scared eyes avoiding the sinister yellow ones above her.  
"Tell me now, do you collect the teeth your mother rips out? She has quite a habit of ripping out her teeth and hair. I wonder if it pleases you. After all, you do love teeth."  
Teal began to shake her head. "I don't understand!" She put her face into her tiny hands and began to sob.  
Tooth went to comfort her but it was no use, for all she could do was stand back and watch her nightmare.  
Pitch's black nightmares began to surround the young tooth.  
Teal gasped and began to plead, "please! Make it stop! Make it all stop!"  
"I will make it all stop if you feel what your mother feels!"  
Teal looked up at him confused.  
"Pull out your teeth."  
"NO! DON'T!" Tooth yelled.  
Teal looked stricken, "She doesn't mean to do that! She's just sad a lot! Half the time she doesn't know what's she saying!"  
A black creature of darkness went through Teal.  
She gasped and arched forward. The pain was so strong she nearly lost her balance.  
Such sadness and misery erupted through her she thought she would never feel happiness again.  
"You are feeling the power of my nightmares! Now, be a good girl and do as you are told!" Pitch crossed his arms and waited to enjoy the show.  
"I-I can't!" Teal sobbed.  
In front of her a dark cloud appeared, in the middle was a plier.  
"Reach for it."  
Teal's hand shook as she grabbed the plier and inserted it onto one of her teeth.  
"Stop it! Don't!" Tooth began to frantically shout.  
Tears were running down her face.  
Tooth slumped to her knees and began to quietly sob, "I'm so sorry Teal...I'm so sorry..mom."  
She dared not looked up, instead she heard the moans and agony cries of her young self yanking her teeth viciously.  
She could hear Pitch laughing and felt her stomach turn.  
"Five teeth out! Marvelous! Now...go for a 6th!"

Tooth looked up, startled to see her mother storm in the house.  
"Oh no! Teal! My baby!" She grabbed her daughter into her arms.  
"Not you too! Don't be like mommy!" She began to sob and hug her daughter.  
"I promise I'll stop! I promise!" She said, rocking her daughter back and forth.  
"But you wont." Tooth said. "Because this is just a dream, and in the end you'll kill yourself."  
Tooth knew she couldn't hear her, but still, she badly wanted to be heard. She wanted to feel what Teal felt. The hug and comfort of her mother...just one last time.  
To her surprise Pitch stood up and said, "I see I'm finished here. Now, if you don't mind I have another task to attend to."  
Teal and her mother were not paying attention though. They were embraced in a hug and neither of them were speaking.  
Pitch vanished in silence.  
Suddenly the dream turned black and Tooth came back to reality.

North's face was right in front of hers.  
"You nearly gave us all heart attacks!" North exclaimed.  
"You looked like you were in so much pain!" Jamie said. He was no longer standing behind Jack. Instead he stood in front of Tooth, holding her hand.  
Jack was holding her other hand. "I wanted to end it. I hated seeing you in pain." Jack said.  
"I dreamt of my childhood. Pitch was in it. He made me pull out my teeth..."  
"How?" Bunnymund asked.  
Tooth fumbled for words.  
"She doesn't have to answer." Jack said.  
"Did Pitch say anything about his plan?" Bunny asked.  
Tooth shook her head. "Only that he had to leave because he had another task to attend to."  
Jamie swallowed.  
"Don't worry." Jack said quietly to him. "I won't let him _hurt_ you."  
"Oh I don't want to hurt him, I want to hurt you."  
They all turned to the voice that had spoken.  
All of tooth's baby teeth had scattered away.  
There, standing tall and robust with nightmares spread out, stood the wicked Pitch Black.

The guardians rose and stood in a fighting position.  
Suddenly, a nightmare grabbed Jamie and began to run with him.  
"No!" Jack screamed.  
The creature soared into the air, it's mouth held the back of Jamie's shirt, it flew out of Tooth's building with a screaming Jamie.  
"I'm going after him!" He told the others. "Stay here and fight Pitch!"  
"You got it!" North said, pulling out his swords.

"Jamie!" Jack called. He had been flying all around and was unable to spot Jamie.  
"Jack!"  
The voice raised up his spirits.  
Jack quickly flew over to the sound.  
He could feel a strong warmth as he got closer and closer.

That's when he saw it.  
Jamie in the air still held by a nightmare. Flames were all around him. He had passed out and now looked almost dead.  
"Jamie!" Jack called. He ran towards him but was blocked by Pitch riding one of his creatures in front of him.  
Pitch began to laugh.  
"Do you really think your friends could hold me off? Although I do suppose that sand man was a bit of a challenge."  
Jack looked startled.  
"Oh don't worry. I didn't kill them. They're barely dead...just barely."  
Jack was still lost for words.  
"Oh, you're probably wondering how I managed it so fast. Well you see Jack, I gained a new power."  
Jack had no time for his words, Jamie was about to turn into ashes if he didn't do something quick.  
Before Jack could fly to Jamie, Pitch grabbed him by his sweater and yanked him on the creature with him.  
Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, Jack felt his body being paralyzed, black lines were growing all around his body. It was painful, each line felt like a burning needle going through his skin.  
When the lines vanished, Jack could move again and went to freeze Pitch, but nothing happened.  
He tried again.  
Nothing.  
Pitch began to laugh. "Don't you see it now. My new ability! To take away any power I please!"  
Jack felt defenseless and for the first time frightened.  
"Leave Jamie alone!" He said, still baffled and in shock that his powers were actually gone.  
The flames around Jamie rose viciously. They grew closer and closer to the unconscious Jamie.  
"Just tell me what you want!" Jack begged.  
"I already told you! I want to _hurt_ you."  
Pitch said this into Jack's ear, sending shivers down his back.  
"Be my slave and the boy lives."  
Slave?  
Jack almost laughed. "You're insane. There's no way I'd take orders from someone like you."  
"Oh really? Then watch as your beloved Jamie burns in front of you!" Pitch snapped his fingers and the flames began to extend towards Jamie.  
"NO WAIT!"  
The flames stopped.  
"I...okay...I'll do it. I'll be your slave. Just let Jamie go."  
Pitch smiled and gave his nightmare a nod. The creature took off with Jamie back to where Tooth and the others were.  
"Wise choice Jack, very wise choice."  
Jack almost wished Pitch would ignite his flames on him at that very moment.  
He couldn't even imagine what horror awaited him.  
Jack realized Pitch's arms were still around him.  
"Get off me." Jack hissed.  
"Why? You don't like me touching you?" Pitch asked.  
Jack felt uncomfortable. A new feeling was beginning to form, a new side to Pitch. One Jack knew he wasn't going to like.  
"No." Jack answered.  
"Well get used to it because it's going to happen _a lot_."


	5. Desiring him!

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape. You were warned.**

It felt as though Jack and Pitch had been flying for hours. Jack didn't have a clue as to where they were going...but right now it seemed as if their destination was well...no where.  
Jack constantly kept trying to use his powers. The abandonment of them made him feel completely lost and useless. How was he supposed to save his friends?...How was he supposed to save _Jamie_?  
"You should see yourself Jack." Pitch said behind him.  
Jack shivered.  
It was uncomfortable being this close to Pitch...having Pitch's arms wrapped around him as they rode off into the sky.  
"You're worried about your friends. You're wondering how they're managing the _change_."  
Jack didn't say anything.  
"Although brown does suit you well, I did prefer the white."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Pity you're so clueless."  
Pitch made a sound and commanded his creature to ride lower. It dashed for the body of water they were above and Jack almost thought they were going to dive in until it stopped just above the water.  
And Jack got a good look at himself.  
Brown hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Oh no...  
"You changed once you lost your powers. You become what you once were before you died. A simple human. A mere play toy. Look at yourself Jack." Pitch began to laugh and through the reflection in the water Jack could see a much stronger look to Pitch. It was almost as if he was glowing in some sort of dark light.

"This is quite a pointless object to posses now Jack." Pitch grabbed Jack's staff and threw it into the water. Jack watched it sink to the bottom in despair.

"Now...I think I'm done flying around. Let's stop and rest and when we wake I can share my plan with you."  
"If you think I'm going to participate in anything you have in mind-"  
Jack was silenced by a sharp pain on his back. He could feel one of Pitch's curse marks riding up his back and touching his neck.  
"The pain goes away when you behave." Now Pitch grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him back so that Pitch's mouth was by his ear, "and I suggest that unless you want to live in pain the rest of your life, you do exactly as I say. Do we have an understanding?"  
"Yes." Jack gasped.  
Jack could feel the mark going down till it vanished completely.  
"Now then." Pitch said with a more cheerful attitude. "Let's go have some _fun._"

Jack was taken to a deep and eerie place underground. It felt as though he was standing in the middle of hell. Maybe Jack really was dead. Maybe Pitch had managed to kill him and here he was...in his hell...forever with Pitch Black.

"Why the grotesque look on your face?" Pitch asked, not really caring. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else-he was stroking one of his creatures and soon all of them were vanishing.

"I thought we could be alone for a bit." Pitch smiled at Jack, a menacing look flashed across his face.  
He was enjoying this, Jack thought, he was enjoying every second. He knew Jack was vulnerable, knew that Jack had no more control that one of Pitch's nightmares.

"Not in the mood for chatter Jack?" Pitch stared at him for a long second and then finally broke the distance between them and rushed to Jack, grabbing him by the sweater.  
"Get your hands off me." Jack's brown eyes pierced through Pitch, he didn't know how intimidating he looked now...after all..he was a mere human.

Suddenly Jack's sweater started to turn black, it started forming into ash and scattered all around his feet.  
Jack was horrified. Before he knew it the same was happening to his pants and soon enough he was completely naked.  
A black shadow formed around his neck and stayed there for a couple seconds before it disappeared and in it's place was a black collar.  
"I'm not your pet!" Jack spat.  
"Actually, that's exactly what you are. You agreed to be my slave, remember?" Pitch grabbed Jack's arms and pinned him to the nearest wall. "And as my slave you will do exactly as I say...unless you want me to return to your friends...to your poor Jamie and make him watch all of this..I can even make him join..."  
Jack had enough, he kicked Pitch hard in the stomach and made a run for it when he was suddenly jerked back by a force.  
Finally reviling itself, a long gold chain appeared to be attached to the collar around Jack's neck. A couple feet away stood Pitch with a smirk holding the chain in his hand.  
"I can't have you get away, now can I?" Pitch jerked Jack back so forcefully to where he was almost flying towards his predator.  
Pitch grabbed Jack by the chin and stared at his face for a moment. "Maybe I should change you back for now...I want those blue eyes starring back at me when I have you."  
Jack swallowed. He felt his stomach turning..he thought he might puke.  
Pitch sighed. "You know Jack, you could struggle a little more. It's no fun when you just stand there naked and willing."  
Jack glared. "You're sick."  
"Yes Jack." Pitch murmured in his ear, "you're going to find out how _sick_ I truly can be these next couple of days."  
Pitch's hands were cold and all over Jack's body. He forgot what it felt like to be _human_...to feel the cold and the sensations of another persons hands on his body. .

Pitch took his time with his hands, running them up and down Jack's chest and stopping every now and then to pinch his nipples and make him moan a little.  
Jack bit his lip and held back from letting another sound escape him.  
Suddenly Pitch's mouth was on his nipple, circling around and gently bitting. When Jack made no sound Pitch bit harder causing Jack to gasp and stagger back. However Pitch's hand was holding Jack's back, causing him to be ever so close to Pitch.  
Pitch's hand trailed down from Jack's back to his ass where he squeezed and held a hard grip there.  
"I think I want to see you tied up Jack." Pitch whispered in his ear, lingering there for a couple seconds. Jack could feel his cool breath on his ear, the sensation of the situation was getting to him. He fought back from letting his body feel any sort of pleasure.  
This was sick and repulsive.  
He wouldn't give in to such a foul act..._especially_ not to someone like Pitch Black...  
But then again he had no choice...  
Suddenly Pitch's mouth was on Jack's neck and his tongue was there, swirling around the guardian's pale neck and moving slowly to his lips.  
Jack turned his head before Pitch's lips could touch his.  
Pitch slightly scowled and lifted Jack into the air, carrying him and ignoring his protests.  
They were nearing a bed Jack hadn't noticed before...  
He also hadn't noticed the ropes on there...

Pretty soon Jack was being tied on the bed against his will, his arms and legs spread and his body unable to break free.  
His heart started racing and he almost wished he had never became a guardian...  
That's how much he despised what was happening to him.  
That's how much this situation made him want to actually _plead_ for Bunnymund's help.  
That's how much he _loathed_ Pitch Black...

**PITCH'S POV.**

Pitch could not believe what was laying on his bed tied and vulnerable to any of his desires.  
The oh so famous Jack Frost.  
Pitch grinned and felt himself getting harder and harder every time Jack fought against his restrains.  
He was staring at Jack's naked beautiful body up and down, enjoying every inch of the fallen guardian.  
Pitch trailed a finger from Jack's foot to his neck.  
His hand grabbed onto Jack's dick and gently began to stroke him. He watched as Jack closed his eyes and pretended not to be enjoying it.  
Soon enough Jack's dick was springing to life and as hard as Pitch's.  
Pitch grinned and leaned on top of Jack. He took out his and put it next to Jacks. He began to stroke both of their dicks in one hand, leaning into Jack's neck and whispering, "come on Jack...open your eyes...I wanna see those eyes when you..."  
And suddenly, without any more pleading Jack's eyes were on his Pitch. There faces only inches apart. Both breathing heavily while being stroked.  
Pitch couldn't hold back anymore and pressed his lips to his enemy. He moved softly at first then sped his stroking and forced his tongue into Jack's surprised mouth. Jack's once cold lips were now warm and soft.  
Oh how he loved this new _human_ Jack...  
Pitch let go of both their dicks and moved over to Jack's head. His dick pressed against Jack's lips.  
"Be a good slave and open up." Pitch ordered. He wanted to feel the boy's sweet mouth wrapped around him.  
Jack held his mouth shut.  
Pitch gripped Jack by the hair. "Did I stutter? I said open up!" His hand pulled tighter on Jack's brown locks until the pain was too much and he gasped long enough for Pitch to enter.  
Pitch was rocking back and forth, pushing all of him down Jack's throat. Jack would occasionally try and bite but that only made Pitch enjoy it more. Soon Jack was gagging and tears were leaking down his smooth face.  
Pitch took his dick from Jack's mouth and started rubbing it on his face, all over his tears. "Poor Jack. Is your mouth getting tired? Would you like this somewhere else?"  
Jack stared wide eyed at Pitch.  
Pitch leaned down so that his face was above Jacks. He pressed his lips onto Jacks, tasting himself on Jack's lips and hearing the beating sound of Jacks heart.  
"I think I want to taste you before I fuck you though." Pitch said, kissing down Jack's chest till he got to Jack's dick.  
Pitch's tongue began to circle around Jack's head, his tongue slid up and down and all over the boy's tool. He could hear Jack slightly moaning and soon enough began to take all of Jack in his mouth. He sucked up and down while stroking Jack at the same time, looking up every now and then to see Jack biting his lip with his eyes closed...  
"You love this don't you. Admit it Jack. You're just as insane as me."  
"No..." Jack gasped, "I'm nothing like you..."  
"But you soon will be..."

**JACK'S POV.**

Jack couldn't believe what was happening to him.  
He couldn't believe he had been forced to take in all of Pitch in his mouth...  
He also couldn't believe how much his body had enjoyed it...  
How much his body was enjoying what was being done to him now...  
Moans were escaping him without his control. His body was jerking and he felt like he was going to explode into Pitch's mouth.  
"Cum for me Jack."  
Jack tried answering but all that came out was a mixture between a moan and a groan. The pleasure was too much..it was making his internal pain go away...he was almost forgetting where he was.  
He could feel himself about to release...any second now and he would eject all over Pitch's mouth...  
His body gave in and soon he was cumming and moaning louder than before. He didn't know how much came out or how much Pitch swallowed...all he knew was that he had never felt that good..._ever_.  
Pitch moved in between Jack's legs and lifted him so that he had easy access to enter him.

"No please!" Jack begged, his was still panting from his orgasm.  
"It's _my turn_ to cum Jack." Pitch began to rub his dick around Jack's entrance.  
Jack could not let this happen...  
No...anything but_ this_...  
"Pitch please!"  
"DON'T!"  
"YOU CAN'T!"  
"Please I beg you! I'll do anything! Just don't do this! PLEASE!"  
Pitch stopped and now glared at Jack.  
"Shut up." His tone was venomous.  
"No." Jack said, his voice firm but a little shaky. "Why are you doing this to _me_? Why are you hurting me like this? Are you upset at me or the world Pitch? Upset that no one likes you? Are you upset that the only way someone will ever be near you is if they are forced and tied to a bed?"  
Pitch was silent, his hands clenching into fists and his eyes were starring off somewhere.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"Shut up! You know nothing of me! Just shut up _Roy_!"  
Jack froze, startled at the name.  
"Roy...?"  
Pitch looked startled, almost as if he had forgotten where he was.  
He got off the bed and Jack had to hold back from sighing in relief.  
"You can sleep like that tonight. Be ready for tomorrow. And don't expect any _mercy_." His tone was monotone. His cocky attitude had vanished and now an emotionless creature had risen up.  
"I never would from_ you_." Jack said, but Pitch had already vanished leaving Jack there alone and still tied up.  
Jack fell asleep that night with a name on his mind.  
Roy.  
Who could that be?  
And why was it eating away at Jack like he actually cared about Pitch's past and the people he knew?  
And why did Jack feel a tiny bit of _guilt_ after he had said all those things to Pitch and saw the anger and hurt on his face?  
He shouldn't care about Pitch's feelings...it was obvious Pitch didn't give a damn about his.  
Yet he did.  
And he slept with shame and anger for even thinking about caring for someone-something that didn't deserve to be cared about.


	6. Rising up!

**Hello readers!**  
**I hope you are enjoying this story so far ^_^**  
**Review maybe?**

_"Julius come here!" Roy's voice sent a sigh through Julius. He did not know why his brother was yelling at him. He just wanted to continue walking...away from his older brother and his menacing friends who were trailing behind Julius._

_"Hey Julius, Ben here wants to know if you've been seeing his little sister?"_  
_Julius stopped. "And who might that be?"_  
_"Lucetta."_  
_Lucetta?...ah yes! He remembered now. That girl who had saved him from those bullies. The same one he couldn't stop thinking about..._  
_"I don't see her." It was the truth. That was the only time they had talked, how did Ben know about him? Did she talk about Julius to everyone?_  
_He could feel his cheeks starting to burn._  
_Julius turned around to see his brother standing in the middle of his friends. There were 3 guys around him._  
_One had red hair with hazel eyes, one had long black hair and looked Mexican, and one had blonde hair with bright green eyes...he must be Ben._

_"I think that's not true, mate. It seems she can't keep her mouth shut 'bout you!" Ben spat. He was physically appealing like his sister..but both were rather annoying._

_"We met once, that's all!" Julius didn't know why he was defending himself. He did nothing wrong. _  
_Ben approached him now, grabbing hold of his school uniform collar. _  
_"Roy, is it alright if I pound the shit out of ya little brother?"_  
_Roy pulled out a cigar and inhaled it for a moment then blew a cloud of smoke into the afternoon breeze. He was looking somewhere else but answered, "go ahead."_  
_Julius closed his eyes and awaited the brutal pounding but before a fist could reach him he heard a voice say, "Hey Roy, you never told us your brother was a real right looker!" _  
_Julius opened his eyes to see it was the red head who had spoken. _  
_The Mexican looking one shook his head, "Geez, Maurice, why don't you just stick to fancying Roy and leave his younger brother alone?" _  
_Maurice looked slightly embarrassed and quickly glanced at Roy who was ignoring the both of them._  
_"Shut up Berry." Maurice snapped. _  
_Berry shrugged and looked back over at Ben. "He don't seem beaten to me Ben! You're doing quite a shit job!"_  
_Ben grabbed Julius by the shirt and dragged him towards Maurice._  
_"You want him?" His voice was serious._  
_"Mate, I was just making fun. I aint 'bout to shag a 13 year old."_  
_"I'm 15!" Julius snapped. "And let go!" He bit Ben's hand causing the older boy to yelp and smack Julius across the face._  
_"Now you really gotta give it to him!" Ben snapped, grabbing a tighter hold on Julius._  
_"Come on now, get his trousers off! You know your cock wants him Maurice." Ben's hand moved over to Julius's pants and he began attempting to pull them down._  
_Maurice seemed shocked for a minute then bent down and yanked Julius's pants down to his ankles._  
_Berry turned to Roy. "Ay mate! You just gonna let them do this to your little brother?" _  
_Roy didn't say anything, his back was to everyone and he was too busy smoking and in his own world to pay attention to anything else._  
_Julius kept trying to kick and fight back. He knew his brother's friends were fucked up but he didn't think this much..._  
_Ben's arms were wrapped around Julius, while Maurice was taking off his pants._  
_Ben whispered in Julius's ear, "I'll show you not to talk to my little sister, she don't want no sissy little boy, and that's exactly what you are."_  
_"I don't want your sister!" _  
_"No." Maurice agreed. "You'd much rather have this." All 7 inches of his dick were in his hand, he was already semi-hard and telling Ben to turn Julius over._  
_"Bugger off!" Julius screamed._  
_Ben turned Julius over so that his face was pressed against the cement floor, his lower half was completely exposed._  
_"Berry come here and hold him down!" Ben demanded._  
_Berry seemed hesitant. "I ain't no queer!"_  
_"I ain't neither!" Ben replied. "the only fairy here is Maurice, and we're gonna let him have a little fun. Now hold the little fucker down with me." _  
_Though Berry was bigger than Ben he always felt less superior and obeyed to Ben's persistent demand._  
_He got down and held Julius's legs down while Ben held his arms._  
_Maurice slowly inserted a finger into Julius's bum and scowled, "he won't loosen up."_  
_"Get off!" Julius was now pleading. "Please! Roy help!" He couldn't believe his was actually begging Roy for help._  
_Roy was never there for him when their father would beat him...why would he save him now?_  
_Maurice inserted another finger and Julius thought he just might faint._  
_"Roy! Please stop them!"_  
_"Someone shut him up!" Ben yelled. _  
_Maurice grabbed his trousers and stuffed them into Julius's mouth._  
_"Now then, I'm going to enjoy fucking your little brother Roy." Maurice took his fingers out and was about to replace them with something else when Roy spoke._  
_"Maurice, get away."_

_Julius could not believe his ears. He felt a spark of light engulf the darkness that surrounded him. He could almost cry right now at the change in Roy._  
_Could this be real?_  
_He wanted to run and hug his older brother now. Tell him that he always knew deep down he was never like their father and he had a heart and actually cared for Julius._  
_Marius appeared startled. "Since when did you start giving a fuck 'bout your brother?"_  
_Roy dropped his cigar and gave Maurice one look, it was clear he was the leader of them all and pretty soon Maurice was backing away._  
_Berry was about to release Julius's legs when Roy stopped him._  
_"No, keep holding him."_  
_Berry and Ben gave each other confused looks but held their grips on the boy under them._  
_Julius didn't understand what was happening..._  
_Wasn't Roy saving him?_  
_Then Roy said something that made Julius wish he had never had any high hopes for his brother._  
_"I'm going to fuck him first."_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Tooth exclaimed.  
"Look at us!" She kept running back and forth around the other guardians and Jamie with her arms in the air.  
"Look at me! Look at all of us!" Her strawberry blonde hair flew as she ran, she was naked and didn't seem to care because she was just so damn shocked to care about something like nudity.  
"Our powers are gone! We retained our human forms! And we are no longer guardians!" She stopped running, her long wavy hair fell down to cover her small breasts. She realized she should probably get dressed from the look everyone was giving her..especially Jamie...  
Oh crap! Yeah, she definitely needed to cover up! She had forgotten what it felt like to have an 18 year old body...

She whistled and her baby teeth hesitantly wrapped her in a blanket.  
"They don't recognize me!" She sobbed.  
"Of course they do!" North exclaimed, his image had remained the same..however his powers had vanished.  
Bunny was still blushing from seeing Tooth naked. He looked in his early 20's. His hair was silver and hung down to his neck. His eyes were green and he was also naked and holding his hands in front of his private area. His body was smooth and muscles appeared to show on his light skin.  
"This is bloody insane! I haven't looked like this in well...a_ really_ long time!"  
Tooth had to admit he was rather attractive and she had to avoid looking at him to keep from blushing severely.  
Someone tapped her on the back and she turned to see Sandy.  
He had light yellow eyes and long light hair the shined elegantly down his back. His face held a friendly look to it. He was a little shorter than her and she assumed he was either 15 or 16.  
"Oh I forgot!" She breathed softly. "You changed when you were just a kid!"  
He gave her a look.  
"I'm sorry! I meant young man! It must have been horrible to die at such a young age."  
He gave her a look that told her '_right back at ya'_  
It was obvious he still couldn't speak and it only made things harder because he had no sand to communicate with.

"You guys are just average people now...like_ me_." Jamie said.  
Tooth had almost forgotten he was there.  
"I ain't average! I'm still the best! It don't matter if my fur's gone! I can still kick Pitch's ass!" Bunny ran forward and punched the air, "and I'll be damned if I don't strangle him when I see him!"  
"Um...Bunny.." North awkwardly pointed down and Bunnymund soon realized his hands were no longer covering himself.  
"Right." Bunny said, embarrassed. "You mind wrapping up me and Sandy?"  
"Hello?"  
"Tooth?"  
Tooth looked at him startled, "Oh! You were talking to me!" Her eyes stayed on him for a while.  
"Jesus.." Bunny breathed.  
"Oh right! Sorry!" Her checks flushed red and she whistled again and soon blankets were on Bunnymund and Sandy.

"I guess we are just like you Jamie. I'm sorry we let you down." Tooth admitted.  
Jamie walked over to her and held her hand. "Jack wouldn't want you giving up. Bunny's not giving up. Neither am I. You shouldn't either."  
"But how on earth are we going to win? I mean look at us! Our powers are gone! And we don't even know if Jack's ali-"  
She stopped herself when she saw the look at Jamie's face.  
"I don't know Jamie. What I'm trying to say is that we're kind of vulnerable now..." Her eyes moved to Sandy and North.  
North pulled out his swords. "Back in my time I destroyed many men! Pitch did no damage in taking away my power! I've still got my strength!"  
Bunny rolled his eyes.  
"I still don't think it's a good idea to go and try and save Jack until we get our powers back and become guardians again." Tooth said.

"The only way to get them back is to find Pitch! You guys need to gear up with weapons and armor! I can show you guys some books on fighting techniques and last year I was in a karate class so I'm kind of an expert...okay not really but I can still get a good kick in!"  
"Whoa there!" Tooth said, stopping Jamie's rambling. "We still have not agreed to it yet."  
"Please." Jamie's eyes looked torn. "Jack's your friend. He's my..._guardian_. I _need_ him. _We_ need him."  
"He's _right_." Bunny said. "We need to go save Jack."  
North and Sandy nodded in silence.  
Tooth twirled her finger in her blond hair nervously.  
"Alright Jamie."  
"Yes!" Jamie jumped in the air and grinned from ear to ear. "I knew I could count on you guys!"  
"Don't get too excited mate." Bunny said. "It's going to be one rough journey preparing us to take on Pitch and his new wicked powers. We're going to need _loads_ of those fighting books."  
Jamie grinned with determination.  
"No problem."

**End of Chapter 6. If you enjoyed if please review! I shall update as soon as I can. Thank you!**


End file.
